True Love's Kiss
by Sailor Silver Ladybug
Summary: When Usagi discovers her little brother has been taken by the Negaverse, and learns he's not the only one, she and the other teens of Azabu Juan district band together to do what the police can't do. Bring them home.
1. Prologue: Missing

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the canon characters. My original characters (OC's) and any changes to the characters (AC's) or to the story line are mine to use. I will not receive compensation for this story.

**Acknowledgements:** This story would not be possible without the suggestion made by my husband. I am grateful he is so willing to listen to my thoughts and ideas and gives me so much feedback. For a man who has never watched or read Sailor Moon anime or manga, he has a pretty good understanding of the story. LOL. I can't believe he actually requested a story. LOL.

**Author's Note(s):** Ages in this story... Usagi and the Inner Senshi are 16. Mamoru, Haruki (OC) and the Shitennou are 18. Setsuna is 17. Shingo (AC) and Hotaru are 14.

There are some serious changes to the story line, so hold on to your hats folks! This story is completely unconnected to any of my others. There will be a bit of a change to how they get saved. Some of them might have surprises for you too!

An updated character list will be attached to the end of every chapter!

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**  
**Prologue**  
**Missing**

* * *

The screams of Tsukino Ikuko were heard all the way to the end of the street. No one was entirely sure what was happening, but it had to have been something awful for the happy wife and mother to lose herself so. Up and down the way doors opened as other housewives and mothers, curious and worried, considered going to her aid. They were both afraid of what might be happening, and unwilling to do nothing.

Until they saw the police car sitting in the drive way.

Ikuko was kneeling on her front lawn, her hands digging at her face, screaming still. Her daughter, the normally bright and bubbly Usagi, was doing her best to hold onto the woman, trying to give her comfort. Kenji, her husband, had fallen to his own knees and was staring at the sky as though the heavens would open up and give him answers.

It was Mizuno Saeko, the newest resident on the street, and a doctor, who ran to the family, a small bag held under her arm. The others watched, milling ever closer, unsure if their presence would make matters worse. Many began to pray. Something awful must have happened, and whatever it was, they would need the help of the kami.

A few of the women turned and rushed back into their homes, desperate to help in the only way they knew how. They would show love and support by making food, contacting friends, and bringing over anything that was needed. It was a way they could express their love for their neighbors without being in the way. If the police were there, the situation must be under control, the other women told themselves, though Ikuko's tears belied that notion.

On the lawn it was Usagi who had taken over for her distraught parents.

"Gone?" Usagi's voice was deceptively soft. There was a hidden core of steel in the girl, thus far untapped. She was the happy-go-lucky sort, certainly, but her love for others was unmatched. And her brother, who she had protected, loved, tortured with pranks, played endless hours of games with, and adored, was missing. She would walk to the ends of the earth for him, or through the fires of hell if need be.

"A man appeared," Officer Sato said, her voice as soothing as she could make it under the circumstances. The blonde teenager seemed to be the only one who remained responsive. "He grabbed Shingo from the playground, and then vanished."

"Vanished?" Usagi repeated dumbly. It was difficult to process what she was being told.

Officer Takahashi coughed. "According to the other students and the teachers who witnessed the abduction, he showed up through some sort of portal and disappeared into it as soon as he had the boy."

"It's one of those evil negapeople, isn't it?" Usagi asked, biting her lip.

Doctor Mizuno had helped Ikuko up and was leading her away into the house. Kenji lurched to his feet then, looking at her retreating back as though if he lost sight of her his world would crumple and end. "Go to mom," Usagi urged, gently pushing him after them.

She turned back to the officers. Technically they were detectives, she thought, but it didn't matter in the long run. "What can be done?" she asked. "I'm assuming this isn't something the police would normally handle," she concluded.

"No. It isn't," Officer Takahashi said kindly. "However, he isn't the only one who was taken today. Several others were taken in the same manner. We have a feeling we will be seeing them again," he said shaking his head. "The last time men went missing they turned up as dark generals in a few other countries."

Usagi felt her heart breaking into a million tiny pieces. She clutched at her chest for a long moment and met the eyes of the officers. She knew she needed more information, and she needed it fast. Something had to be done, and she was going to find a way to do it.

"If they send him out as a dark general, then I will be there to save him," she said, not sure she could make it happen, but unwilling to do nothing. "I am going to save them all," she muttered, turning back to the house where her parents had disappeared inside with their neighbor.

"Who else was taken?" she asked, staring at the officers. Both seemed to squirm under her gaze for a moment.

"We aren't at liberty to say," Officer Sato said, but her partner shook his head.

"She might have some idea how they're connected," Officer Takahashi said. "Lets let her know."

With a heavy sigh, Officer Sato pulled out her notebook. "The first one is a Kazuo Haruki, who was taken from Kofu this morning."

"That's my cousin!" Usagi gasped. "Red hair, green eyes, eighteen years old. Lives with his father, who is dying of cancer..." she trailed off. Surely there couldn't be two like him.

Officer Takahashi pulled out his own notebook. He nodded. "When did you last see him?" he asked.

Usagi frowned. "Almost two months ago," she murmured. "He was here for a weekend just before his father's new diagnosis."

"The next name on the list is Chiba Mamoru. He was taken from school. Reported missing by a Furuhata Motoki. An orphan."

"I know Motoki. That would be his best friend. He talks about him sometimes," Usagi admitted. She didn't know Mamoru personally. In fact, she hadn't ever heard his name except on time, but she knew a bit about him. Mostly that he had no family and very few friends. He was a quiet and studious sort.

"The next pair are brothers. Also orphans. Sasake Jadeite and Zoicite."

Usagi frowned. She didn't know them. At least she didn't think she did.

"I know Zoicite," Doctor Mizuno said from behind her. "He works at the bookstore and has spoken to me kindly." The doctor let out a soft sigh.

Usagi, who had been startled by her reappearance, frowned. She didn't know them, but it seemed like there was some sort of connection between all of them. Even her cousin Haruki, who lived very far away had once lived in the neighborhood, before her Aunt Akiko had died.

"There is also Ine Kunzite," Officer Sato read off her list.

"He goes to school with Motoki," Usagi admitted. "Wait, I think the others do too. The Sasake boys."

Officer Takahashi nodded. "They do. The last one is Yoshida Nephrite. Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but I think he goes to school with the others, and I know he works at the planetarium because I've seen him in his uniform," Usagi told them. "Really tall guy, brunette with auburn highlights."

"That's him," Officer Takahashi said a frown on his face. "All of them have some sort of connection to this area, but other than that we have no real leads. And this isn't the sort of case we normally take on. I don't want to upset you, but I don't think they'll be the same if they come back."

"If?" Usagi asked, her heart breaking a little. "I don't do well with if. They're coming back." She straightened her shoulders, unwilling to back down. She gave the officers a last look. "Is there anything you need from me?" she asked.

"Do you have a picture of your brother?" Officer Sato asked. "And your cousin?"

Usagi pulled her satchel off the grass where it had landed when the officers approached as she was returning home from school. She pulled out her small wallet and opened it. She had several pictures of her brother and cousin. The most recent was from a few weeks before. Haruki had been visiting and the three of them had gone to a fair. They'd taken several pictures but the one she handed over was her favorite. Haruki had been standing behind her and Shingo, squeezing them together, trying to make them hug.

She had a copy of the photo on her bedroom wall. The officers could take the smaller one. They both thanked her and walked toward their cruiser. She watched as they got into their car after another apology, and then she looked up and down the street. Her neihbors began to flock to her side. She had known it would happen, and in a way, she was grateful. They could go in and help her parents.

Usagi had her own mission. As soon as she had told the others what happened, she pulled out another photo of her brother and cousin, left her satchel with a neighbor, sticking her wallet in the secret inner pocket of her skirt, and made her way down the street. First she would need to enlarge the picture. She had a brother to find.

Pulling out her cell phone, she dialed Motoki.

"Moshi moshi?" Motoki said, sounding worried and upset.

"Toki-onii-san, we've both got a problem. My brother and cousin are missing, and your best friend. I'm sure you know the others too."

"Who are they?"

"I've got Shingo and Haruki. You have Mamoru. Then there is Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and Jadeite, all of whom go to your school. They all had the same sort of abduction from what the officers just told me. We have to find them and bring them back!"

"Are you crazy?" Motoki asked. "How are we going to get them back from those Negamen or whatever they're called?"

"I haven't the faintest clue," Usagi admitted, "but I'm not giving up until we save them all, and whoever else the Negapeople took."

* * *

**Character List**

* * *

**Senshi -**  
\- Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)  
\- Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)  
\- Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)  
\- Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)  
\- Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)  
\- Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto)  
\- Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)  
Note: Ten'ou Haruka (Uranus) and Kaiou Michiru (Neptune) will be in England for the duration of this story.

**Shitennou/Hogosha -**  
Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen)  
Ine Kunzite (North Knight)  
Yoshida Nephrite (East Knight)  
Sasake Zoicite (South Knight)  
Sasake Jadeite (West Knight)  
Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)

**Supporting Characters -**  
Tsukino Ikuko & Kenji  
Doctor Mizuno Saeko  
Furuhata Motoki  
Officer Takahashi  
Officer Sato


	2. I'm Gonna Find You

Author's Note(s): This chapter was written to the song "I'm Gonna Find You," by Stan Walker.

So, tell me the truth... are you all really mad that I'm adding yet another story to my long list of current fanfics? With fourteen already going, I thought about waiting, but I just couldn't help myself.

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**  
**Chapter One**  
**I'm Gonna Find You**

* * *

There were no answers. Her brother, her cousin, and the other boys had all been gone for five weeks. Everywhere she turned she saw them. All of them. She and many others had been working night and day, creating fliers, taking tips from callers, and walking the streets in groups, trying to find them.

Usagi's mother wasn't handling anything. She had slipped into a state of depression Usagi wasn't sure she could make her way back from. She hadn't left the bedroom in weeks, except to go to the bathroom. It was hard enough that Shingo was missing. When Haruki was added to that picture it made it incredibly difficult. And the fact that Ikuko had lost a nine month old daughter many years before to a heart defect had driven the last icicle into her heart. She had given up, and Usagi couldn't bear to see it.

Kenji, Usagi's dad, had thrown himself into his work with a vengeance, perhaps using it to numb himself to reality, or maybe he was searching in his own way. Usagi couldn't tell. She watched him leave the house every morning at five, and he rarely returned before seven in the evening. Usagi had quickly learned not only to cook, but to coax both her parents into eating. She would tell them to keep up their strength, but she was loosing hope herself.

Usagi found herself sinking into her own well of despair, and she wondered if it wouldn't drown her. With a heavy sigh, she turned a corner, not really paying attention. Her satchel was held by only one finger and her feet dragged along the pavement. Nothing seemed to help. She had groups of people all searching, but there was no sign. It had been over a month and she had hoped to find some clue long before.

And the worst part was that most people seemed to have given up searching. It was awful. She didn't know what to do. She had to find her brother, her cousin, and all the others, but she didn't know how.

The chirping of her phone startled Usagi. She reached into her pocket and pulled it out. "Moshi Moshi," she said.

"Usagi," Naru's voice was rushed. "Listen, you know Ami?"

"Yeah," Usagi said, nodding even though Naru couldn't possible see her. Ami was her neighbor, Doctor Mizuno's daughter, and they had become friends during the course of the search.

"She started doing some research on the internet," Naru continued excitedly. "It turns out that everyone who isn't related to you is related to Mamoru!"

"What?" Usagi asked, stopping in the middle of the street. A car honked, tires screeching as it stopped, and she hurried across, shaking at the near miss. "What do you mean?"

"They're all cousins!" Naru yelled, her voice excited. "Apparently the brothers are related on his mother side, and the other two are from his father's side. That's something new right? Something the detectives don't know?"

"It is," Usagi said, a feeling of excitement welling up.

She didn't want to hope, but anything new had to be a good thing. Most of what she'd found was that the boys had all been to the arcade, to the primary school and middle school, and all of them had spent time in the local library. All of the older boys had attended the same high school.

Other than that there had been nothing to completely connect them. They hadn't all met as far as she could tell, and there was nothing remarkable about any of them. Shingo still had both parents, and a sister. Haruki still had a father, though he was fading fast, and cousins. The others had no parents, but now she knew they were all related. That had to mean something.

"I'm going to call Officer Takahashi," she said. "I'm about ten minutes from the school. See you soon."

"Bye Usagi-chan," Naru chirped, and hung up.

She immediately dialed the work cell number of the officer she spoke to most. He answered after the first ring. "Usagi? Did you find something?"

Usagi quickly related what Naru had told her, hoping for something new to make things better. She waited as he wrote a note and then he coughed. Usagi's heart fell. So much for not getting her hopes up.

"This is good information Usagi," Takahashi said softly. "But what I'm looking for is a sighting. That would put new life into this case. Right now we're working off of old information. We know who took them. We just don't know where they are, or why they were taken, or if they're coming back."

With a heavy sigh, Usagi thanked him and hung up the phone. She was about to turn the corner when she heard frantic hissing and meows coming from an alley just behind her. Quickly she turned and found a cat trapped in what looked to be twine and Band-Aids.

"Oh you poor thing!" she exclaimed and rushed forward. The cat backed up, looking petrified, but Usagi knelt and crept closer slowly. "It's okay," she murmured. "I'm sorry if I scared you. I won't hurt you, I promise. Shhh, it's okay. I've got to get you out of there."

Finally the cat inched forward and Usagi very carefully picked her up. "I don't know if I can untie this string," she said softly. Thinking quickly, she reached into her satchel and pulled out her travel nail kit. It was tiny, a sparkling silver design with a little thin plastic cover that flipped open or snapped closed with a plastic snap. She took out the clippers and began working on the string.

There were two Band-Aids crossed over the cat's forehead. Slowly she pulled them off, trying to avoid pulling fur out as she worked. She clipped and pulled repeatedly on the string and bandages. As she worked she kept up a steady stream of soothing words and soft sounds to keep the feline calm. Her beautiful, silky black fur, which had been ruffled and erect in the beginning, slowly lowered, and eventually the cat relaxed completely in her arms.

Removing the string and bandages was a long process and took her well over the fifteen minutes she'd had before the bell. It looked like she was going to be late for class. She hoped Haruna-sensei wouldn't be too angry. Thinking quickly she pulled her phone back out and snapped a few pictures of the cat, tangled with the cords that were caught around all four legs, her tail, and even around her neck.

When it was done the cat lay in her lap for a moment, panting. "I hope you don't need to go to the vet," she murmured. "Maybe the nurse at my school could look at you. Poor thing. You didn't get like that on your own. Someone did that to you."

The cat stirred in her arms, and a few moments later was up on her feet and had leapt to the top of the car parked in the alley. "Don't worry little kitty," Usagi said. "I'll look for you after school. Hopefully I can find you and get you some milk. I bet you'd like that. And possibly a bath, though I've heard cats don't care much for water."

She looked at her watch and gasped. She was more than twenty minutes late. Gathering up the remnants of string and bandages so no other animals would get caught up, she waved goodbye to the cat, stood, and grabbed her satchel, then raced out of the alley and dashed up the street.

It took three minutes to reach the school, and soon she was dashing to her locker. After tearing her shoes off she hopped toward the classroom, slippers going on one foot at a time, and made it through the door.

"What happened Usagi?" Haruna-sensei asked the moment she entered the classroom. The teacher looked relieved. Usagi was still panting a bit from her run as she made her way to the desk.

"Sorry sensei," Usagi said, puffing. "There was a cat all caught up in string and bandages. She was so beautiful too, all black and she had a crescent mark on her head. But someone did that to her. There was no way she could have gotten that messed up on her own. Look," she added, showing her teacher the photos she had taken. "Who would do something like this?" she asked angrily.

Haruna-sensei shook her head, "I don't know Usagi-chan. I'm glad you were there. Next time, call the school to let them know you're going to be late," she added. "After all those disappearances I was worried when you didn't show up."

Usagl blushed at her thoughtlessness and bowed. "Gomen nasai sensei," she said, bowing a second time. "I promise, I will call."

"Good," the teacher said, pulling Usagi in for a brief hug. She didn't usually show her affection toward her students so publicly, but her heart was still racing and she knew Usagi had been through far too much in the past six weeks. "Go on and sit," she said, pointing towards Usagi's seat. "Or Naru over there will probably shake her way out of the school."

Naru was indeed bouncing in her seat, looking both excited and upset. Umino had reached out and was patting her shoulder awkwardly, looking like he would rather run away than deal with an emotional girl. Usagi stifled a giggle at the pathetic look on his face and hurried to her chair.

* * *

Nestled into a tree just outside the school, a very tired and shaken Luna looked into the classroom and watched the interaction of the little blonde with her peers and her sensei. She could see something in the girl and knew that very soon her life would change forever.

* * *

As Usagi left the school that afternoon a streak of black ran towards her and she laughed as the little cat she had rescued wound herself around the girl's ankles. "Well hello beautiful kitty," Usagi whispered. "Did you come for that milk I promised you?"

The cat seemed to nod her head and Usagi giggled. Bending, she picked the cat up and held her protectively as more and more students rushed out of the building. Naru and Umino hurried to her side, both exclaiming in wonder.

"She must have followed you here," Naru said. "Poor thing. She looks far too thin," she added, reaching out to scratch behind the feline's ears. "Come on. Let's see if Motoki has some milk for her."

Usagi nodded and they clustered together to make their way to the Crown. Not only was it the most popular hangout for the students of the Azabu Juban district, it had also become the defacto headquarters of the teens who were searching for the missing boys.

As they walked Usagi saw flier after flier. They were taped to windows, stapled to poles and trees, put under windshield wipers. Every night she and several others went out and added more fliers, talked to people in the area, and made dozens of phone calls to hospitals in and around Tokyo. They knew it was a long shot, but the core group didn't give up.

Reaching up, Usagi put a hand on one of the fliers. It was worn, yellowed with age and wrinkled from repeated exposure to rain. The pictures of the seven missing teens were printed in color on this one, which meant it was from one of their first few batches, which had been printed on the school computers the day her brother disappeared.

She sighed, her fingers tracing around the photo of her little brother, her cousin, and one other. For some reason she felt strangely drawn to the boy with black hair and midnight blue eyes. With a soft sigh, she pulled her hand away, but with one last look she whispered the same promise she made every single day. "I'm gonna find you," the soft words were heartfelt and sad.

* * *

Cast of Characters

* * *

Senshi -  
\- Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)  
\- Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)  
\- Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)  
\- Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)  
\- Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)  
\- Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto)  
\- Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)  
Note: Ten'ou Haruka (Uranus) and Kaiou Michiru (Neptune) will be in England for the duration of this story.

Shitennou/Hogosha -  
Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen)  
Ine Kunzite (North Knight)  
Yoshida Nephrite (East Knight)  
Sasake Zoicite (South Knight)  
Sasake Jadeite (West Knight)  
Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)

Supporting Characters -  
Luna & Artemis  
Tsukino Ikuko & Kenji  
Doctor Mizuno Saeko  
Furuhata Motoki  
Osako Naru  
Umino Guiro  
Haruna Sensei  
Officer Takahashi  
Officer Sato


	3. A Miko's Heart

**Author's Note:** There may be some delay in posting on my stories after Monday. I don't want anyone to worry, I will get to them, but my life is rather up in the air at the moment. I am trying to update as many stories as possible before then so you all have something to read until I can get more done.

**Reader's Note:** An updated character list will be at the end of every chapter for reference.

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**  
**Chapter Two**  
**A Miko's Heart**

* * *

Luna kept her silence. She simply watched Usagi as she went through her daily routine, keeping close to the little blonde in the hope that she could help her mission, and if the time came that she had to accept her role as Sailor Moon, she knew she would be there to help her through it.

It seemed the girl was already focused on exactly the mission Luna would have set her. She was determined to bring the missing boys home, no matter how long it took or how hard she had to work. So Luna kept her silence.

She followed Usagi wherever she went, be it school, to the Crown, home, or to the numerous places she visited when she searched. The little cat became familiar with the police station and the radio station, with youth centers and sports arenas. She found herself wandering around shrines and temples, through gardens and wooded areas, and into several different schools.

By the third day Luna wondered if the little blonde ever stopped moving. She hardly slept, and when she did, she dreamed. She went to school, did most of the household chores, and worked with a group of other teenagers to locate the missing boys. She rarely slowed her pace. Her homework was slipping, but she didn't seem to care. She could only focus on the purpose she had set for herself.

As Usagi finally lay in bed the third night after Luna had become her guardian, the cat watched until she fell asleep, then slipped out the window and hurried several blocks away to the Crown Game Center. She needed advice. Should she wake the sleeping Moon Senshi, or let her stay normal until the need arose?

* * *

Rei stumbled back from the older girl who had just smacked her. Anger and hurt filled her, but she had too much pride to show the girl she was bothered. She'd had enough. She didn't think she could take much more of the abuse. Not just from visitors to the Hikawah Jinja where she was not only in training as a miko, but lived with her grandfather. She also dealt with the stupidity of people at school, or if she was unlucky enough to be forced to attend one of her father's political get togethers.

She hated all of it. The parties that were no more than a giant popularity contest, the catholic school she was forced to attend because it was prestigious rather than close or comfortable. But mostly she hated it when people came looking for her help and then got aggressive and angry when she told them the rumors weren't true. She wasn't an all powerful witch with the ability to make someone appear out of thin air.

Rei sighed. "Don't do that again or I will be forced to have you escorted off the property."

The three women, all of whom were claiming that the Jinja was somehow responsible for a rash of missing people over the course of the past three days, only glared at her and moved closer. "You know where my daughter is," the woman who had slapped her claimed.

Rei sighed. As such as she wanted to pity the woman, it was more than likely her daughter had run away if she resorted to such violence. She pursed her lips to whistle for Phobos and Deimos, but very suddenly a bundle of blonde appeared at her side.

"How dare you!" the little spitfire yelled. "How dare you come here for help and then get abusive because someone can't give you what you want. Rei would never do anything to hurt anyone. Especially not a little girl! Now get lost before I call the police!"

She was panting heavily by the end of her speech, and had moved to place her much smaller body between Rei and the women. Shocked at the show of both kindness and trust, Rei could only watch in awe as the three women backed away looking ashamed. A few words and they had seemed to understand not only Rei's point, but her own. Amazing.

Finally the girl turned. Rei swallowed back a lump in her throat and bowed lower than normal in gratitude and respect. "Thank you Usagi-san," she said.

Rei had only met the girl a few weeks before. Usagi had come to the shrine, asking permission to post one of her fliers on the bulletin board. Grandfather had agreed instantly. Rei had even volunteered making calls once when she'd had a free afternoon and had gone down to the Crown Game Center.

"Thanks aren't really necessary," Usagi answered. "Not when I was just telling the truth." She shook her head. "I came to see your grandfather about a charm to help my parents. My mother isn't eating all that much. I wish I could just find everyone already." The blonde let out a soft sigh.

Rei wished she could too. She cleared her throat. "I did see something," she admitted. "When those women came yesterday I went to the Great Fire and asked for a vision about who had taken them." She walked as she talked, leading Usagi in the direction she wanted to go. "I was about to give up when the Fire showed me a face. It was slightly different than I remembered, but I recognized it."

The two girls reached the bulletin board. Rei reached her hand up and settled a finger just to the right of one of the pictures. "I saw him. His eyes were different. Not exactly blue anymore. More of a washed out grey. There was no smile either. His face was sort of angry looking. I think he's involved, but not by his own free will."

"Sasake Jadeite," Usagi said softly. "He and his brother Zoicite were both taken."

"I dreamed about him last night," Rei admitted. "It didn't make much sense. We were in a crowded ballroom and he was dancing with me. We were laughing about something, and he got down on his knee. It was like he was proposing to me." She smiled. The dream had been wonderful, but she had woken up feeling sad and forlorn.

Usagi bit her lip then, and her fingertips brushed over the portrait of the young man with black hair and dark blue eyes. "I dream of this one," she admitted. "And my friend Ami has dreamed of Zoicite." She let out a soft sigh. "In my dream I was in a rose garden, but the sky was wrong." Usagi shook her head. "Maybe it's silly but it felt real."

"Maybe it was. Or will be," Rei suggested. Usagi nodded absently. "Come on, I'll bring you to Grandfather."

They walked in silence for several long minutes. Her grandfather was busy in one of the rear sections of the garden, his long hoe busy in the soil. He wore a smile on his face as he talked to Phobos and Deimos. Not far away Yuuichiro was busy with a bucket and a pair of shears as he cut away deadheads from a row of flower bushes.

"Grandfather, Usagi-chan would like to speak to you," Rei said, bowing her head. She prayed the old man wouldn't start flirting.

"And what is such a beautiful girl as yourself doing at our lovely shrine?" Grandfather asked. Rei only shook her head. Her grandfather could never resist flirting with the girls. Young, old, somewhere in between. It didn't matter. He was an equal opportunity flirt, but he was never gross about it.

Usagi only giggled, not upset in the slightest by his behavior. Her big blue eyes sparkled with fun and her smile widened as she looked at the short, elderly man. "My mother and father," she said, sobering, "neither of them have been doing very well since Shingo and Haruki were kidnapped. My mother hardly leaves the bed and rarely eats. And my father throws himself into work and also hardly touches his food. It might be my cooking, but I think it's more than that. I've tried everything I can think of, but I know only bringing them home with make my parents better. Do you have any charms that would help me keep them healthy and perhaps raise their spirits?"

Grandfather quickly lapsed into seriousness. His brows came together, furrowing his forehead as he thought through the problem. Then he nodded and gave a small smile. "I might have just the thing," he said. "Stay here in the sunlight. I'll be back in a moment."

"Your parents sound like my dad," Rei said softly. "Right after my mom died he was like that. My grandfather tried to help him, but it was too much. Grandfather says my mother was more than just his wife. She was his soulmate, or something even stronger. He said half my father's soul and heart had already passed to the next world and only his duty has kept him alive."

"That's very sad," Usagi said. "But I have to think I would like a love like that. A love that completed me, that made the world whole for me."

"Me too," Rei whispered. "I only see my father once a month, or when he asks for me to go to his parties. I know he loves me, but I look so much like my mother it is physically painful for him to see me."

"That's awful. It must be hard for you too."

Rei nodded. It was so easy to talk to the little blonde. She thought in another life they could be sisters and wondered what it would be like to go to her school and have friends like she did.

She was startled when a little black cat with red eyes approached the blonde and leapt up onto her shoulder, butting her head under Usagi's chin. The girl absentmindedly began petting the feline, though she looked like she hadn't really noticed her presence. Rei however could feel there was more to the new addition than met the eye. She was no ordinary cat. No more than Phobos and Deimos were normal crows.

"I was thinking," Rei said, her eyes trained on the blonde's carefully. "Maybe I could come down and help you a few times a week after school."

"I would be grateful," Usagi said. "Why do you go to a Catholic school?" she asked abruptly. "I can't imagine you would be happy there."

"I'm not," Rei said without thinking. "I hate it and the other girls aren't exactly kind. But my father chose it, and it has a good reputation, so I just keep going."

Usagi smiled at her. "You know, I think if you told your father the school makes you unhappy, he would let you transfer"

Rei had thought of asking, but never had the courage. She always kept her conversations with him light. She smiled at Usagi and decided maybe she would ask someday.

Grandfather returned with not only a charm, but a small bowl that was covered over by a lid of woven grass. "Burn these herbs in your parents room," he said. "Just a pinch every morning. It should help them a touch. And place the charms in or on something they use daily. I will pray to the kami for them both," he added.

"Arigatou, Grandfather-sama," Usagi said, bowing low, her hand holding the cat in place as she moved.

"And who is this little one?" Grandfather asked, reaching out to stroke the cat's chin.

"Her name is Luna," Usagi said, giggling. "She wouldn't let me call her anything else. Kept shaking her head every time I tried. I helped her when she was trapped and she's been following me everywhere ever since. I can't really tell if she's seeking my protection or giving me hers. She's very special."

"Ah," Grandfather pointed to Phobos and Deimos. "We have guardian spirits here as well."

"I do have to get going," Usagi said softly. "I need to visit the high school again. One of the girls there says she thought she saw Ine Kunzite last night. I need to know if it was real or her imagination. If they are being seen again, then there is a chance we can get through to them now."

"Be careful child. We've all heard of what the Dark Kingdom does," grandfather's eyes were serious and crinkles appeared around the corners, showing how worried he was. "I know you want to get them back, but keep in mind what would happen to your parents if you disappeared. Make sure you aren't taken as well."

"I will Grandfather-sama," Usagi said, giving him another bow. "Rei-chan," she said, "don't forget to tell your father. Your happiness is important. And tell me if you have any more dreams." She suddenly reached out and grabbed Rei in a startling hug. "Be safe," she whispered, and then she was dashing away.

* * *

Usagi poured the contents of a can of tuna into a bowl after squeezing out the juices. She set it on the table next to the plate she would be carrying to her room, and frowned as she picked up the tray to carry upstair to her mother. The climb was easy, and with practice Usagi had become far less likely to trip over her own feet on the way up. She nudged the door to her parent's room with her hip and settled the tray over her mother's legs, then shook the woman awake.

The long lavender blue hair was a tangled mess. Apparently Ikuko had decided against showering and brushing the long length that morning as Usagi had suggested before leaving for school. With a soft sigh, she put the spoon into her mother's hand, and stared down at her, giving her the same look she had once been given herself.

She missed her mother. Missed the easy laugh, the way her eyes would light up with joy when she saw either of her children, and the sound of her voice singing like a lark in the mornings as she prepared her children and husband's bento boxes and their breakfast. Usagi missed the strange projects the woman would come up with that were somehow incredibly beautiful though created from broken or useless items. She missed the way her mother would ask incredibly invasive questions about boys and school and anything else she could think of.

"Please eat," Usagi whispered. "I promise you I'll bring him home Momma, but you have to eat. If you don't you'll get sick, and then who will take care of him?"

She had urged her to eat that way several times in the past weeks, and it usually worked. Ikuko's eyes shifted to hers for a long moment, then she focused on the bowl of rice and beef in front of her and ate several spoonfuls while Usagi watched. Not a word escaped her lips, but Usagi knew her mother loved her and was grateful she was there. Still, she missed her mom, and she wanted her back.

"I'll be up later for the tray," she said, then bent and kissed Ikuko's forehead. "I love you Haha."

Tears streaked Usagi's cheeks as she walked slowly back down the stairs. Her father's plate was in the refridgerator already, since she had no idea when he would be home. She grabbed her own plate, and Luna's bowl, and headed up to her own room.

"I suppose I'd better do some of my homework," she said, settling at her desk while Luna rapidly ate the food she had provided. "I wish I knew what to do," she added, looking out at the moon, which seemed to hover close in the sky. It gave her such comfort to look out at it. She could only think it was a close friend she had known all her life.

After working on her homework and eating her supper, Usagi collected the dishes, grabbed the tray from over her already sleeping mother's lap with a sigh at the mostly untouched food, and brought everything to the kitchen. She trudged back up the stairs, weary and worn, and went to shower and brush her hair. It wasn't long before she had slipped between her sheets, pulling her bunny blanket up under her chin, and turned on her side to cuddle the black cat.

"I feel like I'm failing them Luna," she whispered. "It's like they slip away a little more every day. Not just my parents, but the missing boys. I miss the sound of video games and the way Shingo would play pranks and tease me about my grades." A tear slipped out as she snuggled against the cat's soft fur. "I want him h-home."

* * *

Rei slipped to her knees in front of the Great Fire. Her mind was a wreck from another dream of the blonde-haired boy. Jadeite. They had been kissing rather more passionately than she'd ever done in real life, and it had been a bit worrysome. Had she somehow fixated on him? It seemed an odd sort of fantasy to have.

"What is he to me?" she wondered aloud.

Shaking her head, Rei cleared her mind and focused on the flames dancing and crackling in front of her. "Great Fire," she whispered, "show my the path I must take."

As Rei watched, the flames seemed to show a picture. In the image, she watched herself. She was surrounded by other young women, all wearing strange uniforms that looked oddly like a cross between an ice-skater's costume and a sailor suit. She frowned at the image. They all looked serious as they faced off against a woman with birght red hair and a purple dress that barely hid her cleavage.

The image changed. She was walking to school, her uniform different now, the light blue that Usagi wore. A blonde-haired boy was walking next to her, holding her hand. He had a grin on his face and was laughing, his bright blue eyes twinkling with mischief.

Then the last image came. The same blonde boy was standing in front of her, looking enraged. His eyes were wrong, as they had been in her dreams of him, and she saw that he had some sort of weapon in his hand, aimed at her. He seemed torn, as though part of him wanted to destroy her and the other part wanted to save her. Then he threw the weapon aside, pulled her into his arms and his mouth crashed into hers.

Rei gasped, falling backward away from the fire. Her hand went to her mouth. She could feel his kiss. The pressure of his lips on hers. Her own almost felt bruised as though they truly had been kissing. Her whole body shivered. "What was that?" she wondered aloud.

* * *

Senshi -  
\- Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)  
\- Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)  
\- Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)  
\- Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)  
\- Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)  
\- Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto)  
\- Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)  
* Note: Ten'ou Haruka (Uranus) and Kaiou Michiru (Neptune) will be in England for the duration of this story.

Shitennou/Hogosha -  
Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen)  
Ine Kunzite (North Knight)  
Yoshida Nephrite (East Knight)  
Sasake Zoicite (South Knight)  
Sasake Jadeite (West Knight)  
Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)

Supporting Characters -  
Luna & Artemis  
Tsukino Ikuko & Kenji  
Doctor Mizuno Saeko  
Furuhata Motoki  
Nishimura Reika  
Osako Naru  
Umino Guiro  
Osaka Sensei  
Haruna Sensei  
Officer Takahashi  
Officer Sato  
Grandfather Hino  
Yuichiro


	4. The First Senshi

**Author's Note:** You may notice a few differences between this and the manga/anime. I assure you, all of it is necessary for the story.

**Reader's Note:** An updated character list will be at the end of every chapter for reference.

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**  
**Chapter Three**  
**The First Senshi**

* * *

Luna had waited and watched, biding her time and praying that her young charge wouldn't be forced into fighting so soon, and while she was so sad. But she knew there was nothing for it now. She looked back at the screen of her communicator and frowned.

"Is there no other way?" she asked sadly.

"She must be awakened Luna," her counterpart, Artemis said. "We need her and the others if we have any hope of protecting the city and finding the princess. I wish it could be different."

"You don't know what she's like Art," Luna whispered. "So sad all the time. So focused on bringing those boys home."

"This will help her in that quest," Artemis argued. "Who knows, she might even be annoyed you waited." He sighed and she watched as he wet a paw and slicked it over his head. "Something is coming. Something bad. If I could just find one of the other Senshi it would help. You have one right there. We need her."

"But her family," Luna tried to explain. "Her parents are barely holding on. If they lose her too it would finish them."

"Then train her well Luna. We both need to be searching for the others."

"That reminds me. Yesterday something very strange happened while Usagi was at the shrine." Luna told Artemis about the woman who had slapped Rei, and the way the two girls had talked about the missing boys. She hadn't known Ami dreamt of Zoicite, but now that she knew, and that Rei also dreamt of Jadeite, she was beginning to wonder if there wasn't a connection. "Look for anyone who spends a lot of time looking at those fliers," she suggested. "It might be our only clue. I sensed something about Rei, and I will try and spend some time near Ami as well. She goes to the same school as Usagi."

"You may be on to something," Artemis said softly. "There was a girl. A blonde with a red bow in her hair. She was staring at one of those fliers. She touched the picture of the boy with silver hair."

"That one is Kunzite, I think," Luna said, trying to remember the names on the posters. "It would help if we had more of our memories."

"True," Artemis said. "Maybe they'll come back. At least I can remember you," he said, his eyes full of love. "Are you better after what those children did to you?"

"Much. I stay pretty close to Usagi. She keeps me safe and I protect her in my own way." She frowned. "I don't ever want to see those mean boys again."

"I hope you don't," Artemis agreed. "I want you safe.

"You too," Luna murmured. "I miss you."

"I miss you too Luna. I know we agreed to split up, but I hate it. It's hard being apart." Luna could only agree. "Oh, I have to go," he said, looking away from the communicator. "I see that girl. I'll talk to you later. Bye Luna. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye Artemis." Luna murmured and pressed her paw to the button. The screen went blank. It was difficult being away, even knowing they were in the same city. She figured well over a thousand years had passed while they had slept an enchanted sleep, locked in their protective chambers. It had only been a few weeks since they had awakened in Tokyo, and no one seemed to remember the Kingdoms of old. It was sad. So much history forgotten forever.

Luna did a small backflip and the communicator disappeared into her subspace pocket. She checked both ways before darting out from under the bushes where she had hidden to talk to Artemis, and moved closer to Usagi's classroom. There was a lovely perch in the tree close to the window, which was usually open, and Usagi climbed the trunk and settled in to watch and wait.

Waking Usagi to her purpose might be necessary, but she didn't think it was the best time. Even as she watched, Luna noticed the little blonde, chin resting in her hand as she stared out the window with silent tears flooding her cheeks. No, Usagi shouldn't be forced to become a Senshi, but there was no choice. She only hoped the girl could forgive her.

* * *

Usagi left the school, her mind focused on her next task, and almost missed Naru trying to get her attention. When the redhead grabbed her gently by the arm, she looked up startled. "Oh, hi Naru. I didn't see you."

"I know," Naru gave a half smile and Usagi felt guilty. She wasn't trying to ignore her friend. "What's wrong Usagi?"

"My uncle took a turn for the worse," Usagi admitted. "I promised to bring Haruki home to him, but I don't know if I can, and if he dies without seeing him again," Usagi swallowed hard against the lump in her throat. "I just have to find him. All of them."

"Don't give up Usagi-chan," Naru said, throwing her arms around her. "I know we'll find them."

"Arigato," Usagi murmured, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder, thankful for the comfort. "I have to get going. Are you coming to the police station with me?"

"I can't," Naru said, her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "My mother is having a sale all of a sudden and I need to get back home. I don't know what's gotten into her. She's been acting funny since I got home yesterday."

"Just talk to her Naru. Maybe there's something bothering her. Call if you need me, okay?"

"I will. Be careful, and good luck." Naru waved and ran off.

Turning, Usagi looked for her little black shadow and wasn't surprised when Luna came out of the bushes at the side of the door and leapt to her shoulder. "Hi Luna," she said softly. "Let's go. We've got a lot to do today. I need to check in with the police and then we have calls to make. Ami is supposed to make a new batch of fliers too."

The cat didn't answer, but Usagi hadn't expected her to. She walked quickly out of the school yard, not sure if she would have time for everything she needed to do. She wanted to get to several public transit stations, especially train stations, to put up fliers, but she still had to get home and make her parents supper and try to convince her mother to eat.

As they were walking through the park Usagi heard a small, "ahem." She turned to find the source of the voice, but there was no one behind her. Shrugging, she continued walking.

"Usagi," came a soft voice, nearly in her ear. Startled, Usagi turned again, but still there was no one there. For a moment she wondered if she was losing her mind. Luna hopped down from her shoulder then, and turned to stare at her. "Um, Usagi, down here."

Usagi's mouth dropped open and she stared in shock at the little feline who had been her constant companion for days. Her legs felt wobbly so she knelt in front of the cat. "Either I just heard you talking or I need to see a doctor. I could be going crazy."

"You aren't crazy," Luna said. "I'm sorry if I upset you, but I couldn't keep silent anymore."

"Can all cats talk?" Usagi asked, curious.

Luna shook her head. "No. Just two of us. And if you want to be technical, we aren't exactly cats, though we are closely related I believe. I'm not originally from Earth."

Usagi frowned. She had a choice. She could believe Luna at face value, or run straight to the nearest hospital. Since talking to cats would probably get her locked up, and she had people to find, Usagi chose to accept that the cat could indeed speak and was telling the truth. But that made her wonder. "Why now?" she asked. "Why didn't you talk the day we met?"

The cat let out a little cough. "I didn't want to burden you any more than you already are," she sighed. "I wanted to wait until you found the boys, but Artemis and I talked today and he said he sensed dark energy rising in Tokyo. We need you Usagi."

"What do you need me to do?" she asked, worried. As it was she probably wouldn't make it to the police station. She didn't have any time.

"We've been searching for some very important people Usagi. They are called the Senshi. They have the ability to fight the Negaverse, the very ones who took the boys. Since we met I've been sure that you must be one of them, but I didn't want you to be burdened even more. You've been dealing with so much."

"What is a Senshi?" Usagi asked, "I know it means soldier, but that's not exactly what it sounded like to me."

"A Senshi is a person with inborn abilities to fight evil. All Senshi are connected to a Crystal that gives them their power. With the help of that Crystal and a transformation aid, they can transform, becoming a warrior that can fight the Youma."

"The Youma. Those are the monsters that have been attacking Tokyo." Usagi pursed her lips in thought. "If I can fight them, it would help, but I don't even know how. And I still have to find the boys."

"Exactly," Luna said. "That is why I wanted to wait, but my husband, Artemis, says that we don't have a choice anymore. We need you all to be awakened and ready to fight when the time comes. He thinks it will help you find the boys. If they become dark generals you will need a way to fight them, and to heal them."

"So how do I transform into this Senshi?" Usagi asked.

"Lets go into that copse of trees over there and I'll show you," Luna suggested. Usagi nodded and they made their way into a deep thicket. Beyond it was a small clearing hidden from sight to anyone else in the park. "This is good,"

Luna did a backflip and on the grass in front of Usagi landed a small golden brooch with four stones circling the edges in different colors, red, blue, green, and orange. A star was etched into the metal. Usagi bent and picked it up. It felt warm in her palm.

"It's heavy," she said, surprised.

Luna nodded. "Hold it up and say Moon Prism Power, Make Up," she instructed.

Usagi swallowed hard and held the brooch above her head. "Moon Prism Power, Make Up!" she said, her voice sounding different to her ears, deeper and stronger than normal. As soon as the words were out of her mouth Usagi felt heat rushing into her palm, up her arm, and straight to her chest, where it seemed and echo of power responded. She was lifted from the ground, slightly spinning, and her clothing melted away. Hidden by bright, sparkling light and fuchsia ribbons, Usagi continued to spin as those very ribbons formed themselves into the bodice of a fuku, gloves, boots, and a dark blue skirt. On her forehead she could feel the weight of a tiara. A choker and earrings appeared as well as little red circles that sat just in front of each bun in her hair. A mask formed on her face as well, and through it the world looked different. With one last turn, Sailor Moon's feet finally rested on the ground. As though dancing she continued to move her arms and body into a stance that felt powerful and familiar somehow.

"What is your name?" Luna asked, curiously.

"Sailor Moon," she answered, smiling as she looked down at the long white gloves that climbed her arms. The brooch was somehow attached to a bow on her chest. She reached up and removed the mask. "I feel different," she said. "Stronger, I guess."

"That's how it should be," Luna said, her voice sounding strange now. "Once we find the others you'll see they feel the same way."

"How many Senshi are there?" Usagi asked.

"That's a difficult question to answer," Luna said. "There is typically one for each planet, except the Earth, which always had male heirs, but sometimes it changes."

"Oh," Usagi said. She was about to ask another question when she heard Naru crying out in fear. She spun quickly, looking through the bushes to find her friend, but Naru wasn't there. "I have to find Naru! She's in danger!"

Luna hopped to her shoulder. "Let's go!"

Usagi, or Sailor Moon, raced away as fast as she could towards OSA-P, the jewelry store owned by Naru's mother. She saw the world around her blur slightly and knew she had never traveled so fast before. Stronger than she had ever been she made the fifteen minute walk a ninety second run. Through the window of the store Sailor Moon saw Naru being lifted by throat by a woman with strange features. It took a moment to process that it wasn't a woman at all. Littering the floor of the jewelry store were dozens of customers, all of whom seemed to be unconscious.

"That's a Youma Usagi," Luna said. "You must be very careful."

Sailor Moon nodded, but ran through the door heedlessly, not bothering to be quiet about it. "Get away from Naru!" she yelled.

The Youma looked up, surprised, then laughed. "And who are you supposed to be?" she asked.

"I am the pretty guardian who fights for love and for justice. I am Sailor Moon. And now, in the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" she shouted, and was surprised by the outburst. She hadn't meant to say all that. "Now put Naru down and face me!" she added, noting that her friend's face was turning purple and her struggles were growing weak.

The Youma tossed Naru aside. She hit one of the counters and tumbled over. Sailor Moon winced, but the Youma lifted her hand and held up a red glowing cylinder, calling for her minions to arise. Sailor Moon opened her mouth in shock as the customers, who had been passed out on the floor climbed to their feet and launched themselves at her, encircling her quickly. She wasn't sure what to do. They were innocent people and she didn't even know how to fight. Frightened and angry, she let out a cry. The red pieces in her hair picked up the sound, amplifying it before it rebounded back from the walls.

The Youma dropped the red piece she was holding and covered her ears. "Now Usagi," Luna hissed.

"What do I do?" she asked, confused.

"Your tiara," Luna answered.

Sailor Moon nodded. "Right," she said, still not sure what to do, but when she reached up and took the tiara from her head, the way became clear. Pulling back her arm and twisting her body slightly, she yelled, "Moon Tiara Action!" and hurled it through the air, spinning like a blade. It took out the Youma and the customers all fell to their hands and knees again. She sighed in relief. Then realization hit and she ran around the counter to find Naru lying on the floor, eyes closed.

"Naru?" Sailor Moon asked, not sure if her friend was alright.

The red-head's eyes fluttered open and she stared at her for a long moment. "Everything hurts," she mumbled.

"We have to get out of here Usa- I mean Sailor Moon," Luna hissed. "I hear sirens. She'll be okay."

"But-" Sailor Moon wanted to argue, but at the panicked look in Luna's eyes, she nodded her head and stood. She snatched Luna up and ran with her out of the store. It was still early afternoon and people thronged the streets. They pointed and stared when they saw her.

"Jump to the roof and run Usagi," Luna whispered. She did as she was told, racing away across the rooftops, never noticing that someone was watching her from the shadows.

* * *

Senshi -  
\- Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon)  
\- Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)  
\- Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)  
\- Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)  
\- Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)  
\- Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto)  
\- Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)  
* Note: Ten'ou Haruka (Uranus) and Kaiou Michiru (Neptune) will be in England for the duration of this story.

Shitennou/Hogosha -  
Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen)  
Ine Kunzite (North Knight)  
Yoshida Nephrite (East Knight)  
Sasake Zoicite (South Knight)  
Sasake Jadeite (West Knight)  
Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)

Supporting Characters -  
Luna & Artemis  
Tsukino Ikuko & Kenji  
Doctor Mizuno Saeko  
Furuahata Motoki  
Nishimura Reika  
Osako Naru  
Umino Guiro  
Osaka Sensei  
Haruna Sensei  
Officer Takahashi  
Officer Sato  
Granfather Hino  
Yuuichiro


	5. Watchers

**Author's Note: **I wanted to show you a little from the guy's perspectives. I know it's a bit creepy for them to be following sixteen-year-old girls around, but it's really important to the story.

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**  
**Chapter Four**  
**Watchers**

* * *

Endymion watched from above as the skirmish was fought by the girl with long blonde hair and a white fuku with a blue skirt. He had been told to expect Senshi when they returned to Tokyo of course, but this one hadn't been listed. Who was this Sailor Moon? And why had he been tempted to help her? Why had he been pulled away from his own mission to come and see her?

Shaking his head he slipped into the darkness to follow the girl and her little black cat. He had been ordered to find and collect the Senshi. The queen wanted her full power. With her brother and the other older generals locked away in the Endless slumber there was plenty of room to become her favorite, though she seemed to want more from Endymion than the others. It sickened him as she was nothing but papery skin over bones. She looked beautiful from a distance but up close one could see that she was little more than a husk.

The little Moon Senshi however, he could see stealing a kiss from. He chuckled as he raced over the rooftops, never far behind the small hero. Suddenly she disappeared from sight. He raced to the edge of the roof and looked down to see a massive crowd of people going in every direction. He couldn't see the Senshi anymore!

* * *

Jadeite left through the back of the Jewelry store as the little red-head began stirring. He glared at Endymion. This was supposed to have been a solo mission. Jadeite wasn't about to share the credit! That had been his Youma who had gathered so much energy for their Great Ruler. He had designed and created it himself. Huffing angrily he teleported away from the city center and made his way to a place that had caught his attention weeks before. Endymion had no knowledge of his secondary plan. Each afternoon for the past four days he had taken the five o'clock Sendai-zaka bus full of passengers and brought it into a secondary dimension.

There was a large Shinto shrine at the top of that hill, and he had been there often, trying to blend in as a customer and then a visiting priest. Most of those he was taking visited there before or after work each day. The police had even questioned the old man about the disappearances. And the girl with long black hair... well he didn't mind being in her presence. She was incredibly beautiful, vivacious, temperamental and actually quite sweet.

"Jed-sama," the boy, he thought he was called Yuichiro, called out to him as he entered the room they were sharing. "How was your afternoon?"

"Pleasant," Jadeite lied. It hadn't been pleasant at all. The bus had disappeared easily enough but that interfering Endymion was trying to get into his territory and that couldn't be allowed whether he was the pet of the queen or not.

* * *

"Luna, bring Usagi to the park. I want her to meet another Senshi," Artemis said as soon as Luna answered the communicator that had begun beeping as they left the Jewelry store.

"You found one?" Luna asked, incredulous.

"Thanks to your advice, yes. I've found Venus. And she knows of another."

"Who?" Luna asked.

"Come to the park and we can explain everything. The one near Usagi's house. I need to see you. I miss you." His voice had almost turned into a whine at the end and Luna chuckled.

"We'll be there soon," she said. Then she turned to look up at Sailor Moon. "The park near your house."

Sailor Moon sighed. "We're going to have to have them come to my house after," she said softly. "I still have to make dinner for my parents."

Luna nodded. Usagi looked exhausted. Hopefully having another Senshi in their midst would help take some of the burden away.

* * *

Aino Minako sat cross-legged on the bench, the small white cat pacing back and forth on the grass in front of her. She could hardly get over the fact that he could talk, or that there was supposedly another girl out there like her, who could become a Senshi. Artemis had found her just in time. She shuddered. A white-haired man had released a Youma right in the center of a shopping complex. The little white cat had come running up to her with a pen in his mouth and had thrown it.

Minako still wasn't sure what had made her reach out and grab the pen, or lift it in the air over her head and call out to transform. But a moment later she had become Sailor Venus and was fighting a Youma that was made all of vines with a seedpod on top of it's head. It had been throwing seeds from that pod at people, who instantly collapsed and began glowing as their energy was drained. Sailor Venus had called out Crescent Beam and the next thing she knew the Youma was dust and the white-haired general was in her face.

She shuddered. He looked so like the boy from the posters, from her dreams. The one who had gone missing from the private school. He'd grabbed her arm, but Artemis had scratched him and told her to run. She'd obeyed him even though part of her had wanted desperately to stay with the general. Now she was waiting here for another Senshi who had apparently just had her own first fight. With a heavy sigh, Minako pulled a length of hair over her shoulder and started braiding it.

A small shout echoed across the park and Minako turned her head to see a streak of black fur running for the white cat. He turned at the sound of her voice and braced himself. For a moment it almost looked as though they were fighting, but when their strange roll was over the cats were laying side by side in the grass, panting, with Artemis rubbing the sides of his face over the black cat's fur.

"I missed you," Artemis told the other feline.

"Oh Arty, I missed you too," the black cat exclaimed.

"I assume that's Artemis," a soft voice said next to her ear.

Minako started and turned to look, her jaw dropping as she took in a girl who was so close to her own appearance she wondered if they were sisters. The other girl had her hair pulled up into kawaii little buns with long lengths of hair falling down her back. She wore the uniform of one of the local public high schools, and she looked exhausted.

"Wow," was the only intelligent comment she could make.

The other girl laughed. "I guess so. Are you sure we weren't separated at birth?"

Minako giggled. "Maybe we were. I'm Aino Minako."

"Tsukino Usagi. And the black cat is Luna. I saved her a few days ago and she's been following me ever since." Usagi went on to explain what had happened that evening at the Jewelry store and Minako told her about the shopping center. "I hope you don't mind, but we need to take this meeting to my house. I need to cook dinner and see if I can get my mother to eat something."

"Of course."

They gathered their things together and looked over at the cats, who were still snuggling. "We have to go Artemis," Minako called out.

* * *

Kunzite looked to his left as he heard rustling in the tree. He was surprised to see Endymion. The other dark general had seemed to be a favorite of Beryl's. At the moment his eyes were glued to the second blonde, the one with her hair up in two silly-looking buns. She had a pretty, heart-shaped face that wore a serious frown as though the weight of the world rested on her shoulders.

"Is she one of them?" he asked, startling Endymion.

The other dark general nodded. "Sailor Moon. She thought she lost me when she detransformed. Not so simple to lose one of us though."

"That it isn't," Kunzite agreed. "I've been with that one, Minako," he nodded his head to the blonde with her hair down, "since she beat my Youma. Impressive skills," he added. "She's a good fighter."

"The other girl isn't. And Beryl said nothing of a Sailor Moon. I doubt she was a Senshi during the war."

"Perhaps not," Kunzite said. "But I've heard from Jadeite. He's found one he has become drawn to at a local shrine. If you are drawn to that one, don't let her out of your sight. The queen wants all the Senshi."

"How are we supposed to take them," Endymion asked. "They'll fight us and put up a ruckus."

Kunzite only laughed. "You should watch a little more," he told him. "Every time they draw near the posters watch what they do," he suggested. "They are each drawn to one of us. I think the queen must have done that to help us. They'll be easier to catch if they are pulled to us."

Endymion chuckled. "Whatever she's done, it's certainly mutual. I want to kiss the girl."

Kunzite rubbed at his chest and nodded. Every time he looked at Minako he felt heat in his chest and an urge to kiss her. It made no sense for the queen to send her toys out so unprepared. She should have told them what she was doing and not forced this attraction on them. He found the longer he stayed near the blonde the worse the urge became. He would have to fight it.

"They're on the move again," Kunzite warned as the cats leapt to the shoulders of the two blonde girls.

* * *

Usagi led the way into the house. Minako was whisper-quiet behind her. On the way over Usagi had explained everything that had happened since her brother and cousin went missing as well as the way Ami and Rei had both also seemed drawn to a specific boy on the posters. Minako had admitted she'd been having dreams about the one named Kunzite and that over time they'd been growing stronger and stronger.

The house was still too quiet. Usagi sighed. Her mother obviously hadn't gotten up yet. She went to the kitchen and opened the fridge, urging Minako to sit. "So tell me about this girl," she said, referring to the one Artemis had spoken of.

"She's fourteen. In middle school. Her father owns that huge school in the center of the city. Anyways, we were on the bus together. She was coming back from an appointment and I could tell she was in pain. I sat next to her and started talking, but then I noticed she had a flier in her hand and was circling her finger around and around one of the pictures."

Minako reached out and took a flier off the stack in the center of the table. "This one. She's drawn to this boy here."

Usagi moved away from the fridge to look. "That's Shingo!" she gasped. "Who is this girl? Where is she?"

"Her name is Hotaru. I didn't get much chance to talk to her, but she did say she was thinking of volunteering for the phone lines. It's why she'd grabbed the flier. She cant stop thinking about the boy and wants to find him. She said every time she looks at his picture she feels better."

"This is a good thing," Usagi said softly. "This has to mean something. Maybe she can bring my brother home."

"Do you think we're connected somehow, to these boys?" Minako asked.

"You most certainly are," Luna said, leaping to the end of the table. Artemis jumped up beside her and nodded his head. "We can't remember everything," Luna continued, looking sad. "But we do remember that each of the Senshi was married, just like we are. The Senshi had to be sent to be reborn along with their mates. I remember this massive shadow creature. The Queen called her Metalia and said that only if the Senshi and their mates were united could she be destroyed and the others freed."

"So I was married to him?" Minako asked, tracing the picture of the man with silver-blonde hair.

"Hai. And Usagi would have been married to the one called Mamoru. This Hotaru you mentioned must have been Shingo's bride. Rei and Jadeite and Ami and Zoicite."

"So where are the wives of Nephrite and Haruki?" Usagi asked, trying to pay attention and cook at the same time. She wasn't the best cook even under ordinary circumstances.

"I don't know," Artemis said. "But I know we have to find them."

* * *

Endymion and Kunzite's eyes met and they stepped back from the window where they'd been listening.

"These are our wives?" Endymion asked. Nothing made sense anymore. Wasn't he sent out to capture them for the Negaverse?

"Maybe that's why Beryl wants us to collect them," Kunzite said thoughtfully. "If we can win them to our side, we are guaranteed to win the battle."

"Hai," Endymion said, looking back through the window at the little blonde. He desperately wanted to storm inside, snatch her up into his arms, and kiss her senseless. He didn't know why the urge was so strong. He didn't remember much of his life before he'd woken in the dark kingdom, but he thought he would remember feeling this way, if he ever had before. All he knew was that if he didn't find a way to kiss the girl he would break apart. Somehow he was going to get a kiss.

* * *

Senshi -  
\- Tsukino Usagi (Sailor Moon/Serenity)  
\- Aino Minako (Sailor Venus)  
\- Kino Makoto (Sailor Jupiter)  
\- Mizuno Ami (Sailor Mercury)  
\- Hino Rei (Sailor Mars)  
\- Meiou Setsuna (Sailor Pluto)  
\- Tomae Hotaru (Sailor Saturn)  
* Note: Ten'ou Haruka (Uranus) and Kaiou Michiru (Neptune) will be in England for the duration of this story.

Shitennou/Hogosha -  
Chiba Mamoru (Tuxedo Kamen/Endymion)  
Ine Kunzite (North Knight)  
Yoshida Nephrite (East Knight)  
Sasake Zoicite (South Knight)  
Sasake Jadeite (West Knight)  
Kazuo Haruki (Sun Knight)  
Tsukino Shingo (Blue Moon Knight)

Supporting Characters -  
Luna & Artemis  
Tsukino Ikuko & Kenji  
Doctor Mizuno Saeko  
Furuahata Motoki  
Nishimura Reika  
Osako Naru  
Umino Guiro  
Osaka Sensei  
Haruna Sensei  
Officer Takahashi  
Officer Sato  
Granfather Hino  
Yuuichiro


	6. The First Kiss

**Author's Note: **My goodness it has been a rough few weeks. Not just for me personally, but for all of us. All over the world people are worried about what is happening. The virus is something our favorite super hero can't fight, but while all the doctors and nurses and government officials try to get a handle on it, how about the rest of us just relax with a little bit of Sailor Moon and the whole team? It won't make it all disappear, but we can at least have a few minutes to forget.  
Happy reading and good health to all of you!  
Sailor Silver Ladybug  
Tori  
3-21-20

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**  
**Chapter Five  
The First Kiss  
**

* * *

Motoki stared at the marks on Naru's neck, his mouth open in shock. The bruising was awful. He desperately wanted to wave a magic wand and fix it. "Are you sure you'll be okay to go to school?" he asked.

"I'm sure. As long as Usagi is there I'll be fine."

Raising his brow in question, Motoki stared down at the petite red-head, unsure why it needed to be Usagi. He could walk her to school if she was worried. There seemed to be something more to her statement though. He looked over to where Umino stood by the door, obviously waiting for the little blonde to pass, then back at Naru.

"What are you saying?" he asked.

Naru bit her lip. "Do you remember having a conversation with me back when the guys first disappeared? What did you say your theory was?"

The guys were taken because they have some sort of power the Negapeople want," he said automatically.

"What if I told you they missed someone?" Naru asked.

"You mean Usagi?"

"Hai. She looked different. I means she was wearing some sort of costume and no one else seemed to recognize her, but I knew even before the cat said her name. It was Usagi. She's different though, stronger. Sailor Moon," Naru's voice trailed off and she seemed to be looking inward. "She saved me. Saved all of us."

"How did you know?" Motoki asked, curious more than anything else.

"I just did. She had the same aura. I don't even know if that's the right word. You know how Usagi is. The way she looks at you and suddenly you feel like everything is going to be okay. Sailor Moon felt identical. Her eyes. It's all in the eyes."

"Hai, she does make everyone feel better. So what's the plan? Are you going to tell her you know?"

"I think it's for the best. I don't want her to worry, but at the same time I think she needs to know. I think she needs to be told we all have her back."

"We definitely do," Umino said. "She's coming now, but uh, did anyone know she has a sister?"

"What?" Naru shrieked. "Her sister died. Don't talk about that!"

"No," Umino said, then pointed out the window to where Usagi walked with a girl wearing a similar uniform. The second girl looked so similar to Usagi that Motoki's jaw dropped and he stared as they grew closer. Umino opened the door and called out Usagi's name. Almost at the same instant both girls veered toward the Crown as though they were of one mind.

"Hey guys!' Usagi said, her voice bubbly and bright. The little black cat she'd saved was laying over her shoulder. The other girl had a white cat in an identical pose.

"We need to talk to you," Naru said, grabbing Usagi's arm. "Good to meet you," she added, tugging the other girl as well. "Time to have a talk."

Usagi's eyes widened suddenly and she stared at Naru. "You know," she whispered.

"I know," Naru confirmed. "Don't freak out. The guys know too."

Umino locked the door with a loud click and tossed the keys back to Motoki. "We're set," he said. "No one else is in the building Usagi," he added. "We checked before we brought Motoki in on it."

Usagi smiled at all of them. "Told you Luna," she whispered.

The black cat let out a soft sigh. "You were right Usagi," she answered. "I wouldn't have thought it possible."

Naru seemed to take the talking cat in stride but Motoki and Umino both jumped a little, never having heard it before. He could feel his jaw dropping further and stared at Usagi in wonder.

"Everyone, this is Minako. She's like me. Sailor Venus."

"Hi guys!" Minako said, her voice happy and bright. She had slightly brighter blue eyes, more azure than cerulean. Her hair was loose and hung down past her bottom, but it was lighter than Usagi's and far shorter. The girl was perhaps and inch or two taller and had more muscle and healthy weight, whereas Usagi was too thin and getting thinner as more time passed without answers.

"This is most of the core group," Usagi explained, looking at Minako. "Reika isn't here because she's visiting her parents, who are on a dig in Egypt. Ami had cram school as you know. We've got to get her and Rei together," she added, "and the girl you met."

"Hai," Minako nodded. "I'm glad to meet you guys," she said. "You understand no one else can find out though, right?"

"Right," Motoki agreed. "Does this mean my theory is right?" he asked. "Do the guys that were taken all have powers of some kind?"

"We think so," the white cat said. "I'm Artemis, by the way. It's nice to meet all of you. I want to thank you all for taking good care of my wife after she was attacked by those awful boys."

Luna leapt to the ground and Artemis followed. He rubbed against her side, purring loudly. It was a but more than Motoki could take and remain on his feet. He clutched at the counter as he walked to a stool and sat heavily. "So, what's the plan?" he asked when he had found his voice again.

Usagi sighed. "You know how I've been sort of infatuated with Mamoru's picture?" she asked.

Motoki nodded. He'd been the first to notice it. She paid his picture the same amount of attention as she did her brother and cousin's photos. He'd teased her about it once, telling her that she and Mamoru were polar opposites which meant they needed to date. Usagi had teared up at the time and told Motoki she dreamed about him.

"Minako feels the same pull to Kunzite. And several others have that same instinctive pull and dreams about the other guys. We know of three more. If we can find everyone drawn to the fliers then we will have found the other Senshi. If we can find all of them we can come up with some way to save the guys. I don't know how I know, but it's true. I can feel it." Usagi looked more animated than he had seen her in weeks. It took a moment for Motoki to realize what the change was. Hope.

* * *

Nephrite couldn't stop pacing across from the high school. The students were getting ready to leave for the day. The girl he had been following would soon be leaving. Anticipation welled up inside him. He couldn't wait to see her again. He was supposed to kidnap her and take her to Queen Beryl to be turned, but he didn't really feel like it. All he wanted, if he was being honest, was to grab her and hold her, kiss her until they were both panting for breath, and then protect her from everything and everyone on the planet. His queen included.

A commotion at the doors brought his attention away from his daydreams about Makoto, what a beautiful name, and back to the present. Several boys were pushing a younger girl off to the side, towards the bushes. Nephrite didn't have a good feeling about their intentions. In fact, before he could think it through he was racing out of the shadows and across the street. He got to the boys just as they pulled her into the center of a clump of bushes, but he wasn't alone.

Makoto, the girl he couldn't stop thinking about, was right next to him as he burst through the foliage to the younger girl's defense. "Get away from her!" he growled.

There were four teenaged boys surrounding the girl. Makoto was bristling beside him. "I told you what would happen if you did this again," she hissed. "Go," she added, to the girl, pulling her out of the grip of the pair who were holding her arms. "Go straight to the principal and tell him what happened. Don't stop until you're inside. Understand?"

"Hi. Thank you Makoto-sama," she added the honorific, sounding awed that the older, taller, stronger girl had come to her rescue.

Nephrite kept silent, but moved to stand directly beside Makoto and cracked his knuckles, readying himself for a fight, though he didn't think it was entirely necessary. Hopefully the idiots would see reason and stop their attacks.

Makoto apparently didn't feel the same way. As soon as the girl entered the building she shifted into a fighting stance. Immediately Nephrite could see why. All four of the other teens attacked at once, two going for her while the pair that had held the girl went for him. Nephrite reacted instinctively, punching the first one and sweeping his leg under the other's feet. Both went down hard. By the time he'd finished Makoto had knocked one of the others out and had the fourth up on his tiptoes, hand behind his back in what was obviously a painful position.

"I told you if I ever caught you trying to kiss a girl without her permission again I would get you," Makoto hissed. "Did you think I was lying? Or did you just assume all girls are weak and helpless? Well I'm here to tell you mister, we most certainly are not!"

"Kino!" A man's voice shouted.

Nephrite turned to see a middle-aged man racing towards them. The bushes had been trampled so he had a rather clear view, and he looked angry. Very angry. He wasn't entirely sure what to do, but one of the men tried to get up. Nephrite put a boot on his back and held him down.

"I called the police," the man said, panting a little. "I'd really hoped after we expelled Yodu that you four would straighten up," he snarled. "Women aren't property. They aren't toys. They're people."

Sirens could be heard in the distance. Within a few moments officers were walking up the sidewalk. Nephrite used his shadow to hide his face. Others would still see him but they would forget him almost instantly. All except Makoto who was staring at him now, eyes wide and shimmering as though she might cry. Did she feel the same pull towards him that he did with her? If so, could he find a way to get the kiss he was dreaming about so desperately?

After the other boys had been taken inside the building by the officers, the principal turned to look at Makoto. "I'm sorry," he said in a soft voice. "You know I went to bat for you. This is your third strike. It's unfair. It's damned unfair, but I can't have you here anymore."

Makoto nodded her head woodenly, but she looked ready to cry.

"There is a place you can go," he continued. "I told you my brother works over to Juban public high school. It's only a little ways away. As a matter of fact, it's closer to your apartment. My brother is the principal there and told me he could take you, but that you have to try calling on him before stepping in unless there is no other choice. Okay?"

Makoto nodded, looking a little less devastated.

"You're a good girl Makoto-chan," the principal added. "I know the only thing you've ever tried to do is help people. This is the only thing I can do to help. I'm sorry."

"It's okay," Makoto whispered. "It's more than anyone else has ever done. I'm sorry if I made things harder on you."

"I'm not," the older man said softly. "You saved that Emica and that American girl from something awful, and Kei today. You did the right thing protecting them."

"Arigato," Makoto said.

The principal turned to him. "Why don't you walk Makoto home," he suggested. "I have four boys to expel and press charges against."

"I will," Nephrite said, wrapping his hand around hers. The moment they touched a spark flared between their palms. He couldn't help staring at Makoto. She was just so incredibly beautiful. He could hardly breathe she was so perfect. "Hi," he said, wanting to kick himself for the lame introduction.

"Nephrite," she whispered.

Shocked, he stared at her even harder. "You know me?" he asked.

"Kind of?" she didn't sound sure. Reaching with her free hand, Makoto grabbed something from her bag and unfolded a piece of paper, handing it to him. "I know who you are, and I feel..." she didn't finish the sentence. "There's something about you. I guess I feel like I know you."

"It's the same for me," Nephrite said, though he looked down at the paper. He saw himself and all the other Dark Generals. "What is this?"

"One of the missing boys has an older sister. She sort of refused to let the police drop your case. Said she wasn't giving up until she brought all of you back home to your families. She and her friends started this. I volunteered on the phone lines a few times. But then I started dreaming about you all the time."

"You dreamed about me?" he asked.

"Yes. We were dancing. I was wearing a really long dress, and let me tell you, I've never worn a dress as far back as I can remember. Maybe as a baby." She shrugged. "We were very happy about something and you were holding me and dancing with me. We were laughing."

"And then?" Nephrite asked, feeling like he could almost remember something.

"Then I wake up. I hate that the dream feels unfinished."

Nephrite nodded. He squeezed her hand gently. "Lets get out of here," he said.

"Okay." Makoto was quiet for a moment. "How did you escape?" she asked.

"I didn't," he tried to explain. "I mean, not really. The queen sent us out to find the Senshi. I was doing what I was told to do, looking for them and stealing energy, and then I saw you."

"When?"

"A couple days ago. And ever since," he added, pulling her a little closer as they made it to the sidewalk, "you're all I can think about. I don't really care about what the queen wants. All I can think of is..."

Nephrite sighed. It probably wasn't a good idea to tell her he had been daydreaming about kissing her.

Somehow they found themselves in the park, though he couldn't remember most of the walk. He just remembered the feel of her hand in his, the sound of her voice washing over him, and a feeling of peace and contentment he had never known. Whatever life he'd had before being taken was a fuzzy dream. This was reality. This was special. Makoto was everything.

They sat under a tree with wide branches and stared at each other, their hands still clasped together. Makoto looked nervous. She bit her lip and stared at him from under her thick eyelashes. The way she looked in that moment would be burned into his brain for all eternity. She wasn't trying to flirt but the look she wore was seductive none-the-less. He wanted more than anything to lean forward and kiss her, but he restrained himself. The last thing he wanted was to push her away.

"So you have to catch the Senshi for this queen?"

"Yes. And steal energy too, which hurts people. I hate it. I don't want to go back. I think the others feel pretty close to the same way, but I can't be sure. None of us really talk when we're in the Negaverse. Any of the Youma could rat us out."

"Don't go back," Makoto pleaded.

"I don't want to," Nephrite admitted. "But I don't know where to go. If I go back to the orphanage she'll only find me again."

"Then we need to find the Senshi," Makoto said. "Maybe they can help. Until then you can stay with me. I live by myself and no one would think to look for you at my apartment."

"You would be willing to help me, even knowing what I am?"

"And what are you? A Dark General? I don't think so," Makoto scoffed. "That queen stole you and made you do what she wants somehow. Now we just have to undo it."

"Thank you," Nephrite whispered. "I don't want to be a bad man."

"I don't think you are. I think you are very good. Would a bad man have tried to help that girl? No. There is good inside you. That queen couldn't get that."

He felt a tear streak down his face, but he wasn't ashamed of it. Makoto's kindness and trust meant absolutely everything to him. He couldn't have explained why. Perhaps it didn't matter why. He only knew he would do anything to stay at her side.

Suddenly Makoto lunched forward and took his face in her hands. Before he could even blink she had pressed her lips to his own. He sucked in a breath, sharing hers, and kissed her back. Warmth and joy filled him. A light seemed to surround them both, bright green with silver and gold mixed throughout. He felt whole. Not sure what was happening, but trusting that it was good, Nephrite pulled Makoto closer and slid his tongue into her mouth, tasting the flavor of some sweet drink she must have had before leaving the school. It was fruity and he liked it. He also liked her cherry lip gloss. And the way her hair felt with his hands speared through the strands.

Makoto let out a little sigh as their lips parted, then stared at him, her eyes huge. "Your eyes have changed," she said softly.

"What?" Nephrite asked, wondering if he'd lost all of his brain cells, or just most of them.

"Your eyes. They were a sort of murky brown. Now they're blue." She ran a finger over his cheek bone. "They're gorgeous."

Nephrite smiled. He didn't know why, but he threw his head back and laughed. He hadn't done that in a long time. Then he reached for her hand again. Touching her made him feel whole. They sat there I silence for several minutes, but slowly memories began filtering into him. His parents deaths, his time in the orphanage with Kunzite, Nephrite, Zoicite, and for a time Mamoru. His school, the apartment he shared with the others, except Mamoru who had a place of his own. Working at the observatory.

Makoto's dream came to him and he could see it in his mind as though he was there. They'd been dancing. He and all the others had a pact that they were going to stop being afraid and ask their soulmates to marry them. All five had proposed on the same night, during a ball. There had been others there as well. Shingo and Haruki, though they'd had different names, and a girl, Haruka he thought, who had been just as nervous about proposing to her soulmate.

Looking up into Makoto's eyes, he realized something had changed. He grabbed at his chest. There was no pain. No pull from the Dark Kingdom. Nothing dragging at him, trying to get him to return. He was free!

* * *

"Come on Ami!" Usagi called from the top of the steps. She had raced ahead and was bouncing in place, looking excited. Ami wanted to know why she was so happy all of a sudden.

"I had cram school," she reminded her friend. "Mom won't be happy."

"Just tell her we got a lead and she'll understand," Usagi said, grabbing her arm. "I have some people I really want you to meet. Come on."

"Where are we going?" Ami asked as Usagi pulled her to the family quarters at the back of the Jinja. "We're going to get in trouble."

"Nope. I already called Rei and asked if we could come." Usagi turned and waved at another blonde who was sitting on one of the benches with Usagi's cat and a white one that had the same crescent shaped mark on the forehead.

"What is going on?" Ami asked.

"Remember what we talked about with Zoicite and Mamoru?" Usagi asked.

"Hai," Ami said, blushing.

She'd told Usagi about her dreams because they wouldn't go away and they were driving her insane with things she didn't really understand. Dances and engagements and a life on the moon! It was insane. When Usagi had admitted to very similar dreams she'd known there was something more to it. Maybe she was about to get some answers.

"Rei!" Usagi called, startling Ami. The blonde had stood up now and was walking toward them with another girl, whose hair was just as long but was a black as a raven's wing.

"Usagi-chan! I'm glad you're here. There is something I wanted to talk to you about." Rei's eyes were serious and full of an ancient wisdom Ami could hardly fathom. She knew everything was about to change.


	7. Revelations

**Author's Note:** Oh my goodness, I actually got seven hours of sleep! That's almost a miracle for me. Woke up ready to write. I really hope you enjoy this chapter. Tell me what you think.

* * *

**True Love's Kiss**  
**Chapter Six**  
**Revelations**

* * *

"Ami, this is Rei, and this is Minako. Minako, Rei, this is Ami." Usagi said, wrapping her arm around Ami's waist to make her feel more comfortable.

"N-nice to meet y-you," Ami stuttered.

"Oh, it's so good to meet you," Minako giggled, then launched herself at Ami to give her a very exuberant hug.

"Pleasure," Rei said, then bowed politely. She turned back to Usagi. "Seriously Usagi. Something has happened."

"What's going on?" Usagi asked. "Were you attacked? Is Grandfather okay? Are you?" Usagi felt very anxious and wondered if she'd left her friend alone too long.

"No one has attacked, yet," Rei said softly. "I did notice what the new visiting priest looked like however," she hissed. "it's Jadeite!" Her whisper-scream pulled Usagi up short.

"Did he threaten you?" Minako asked.

"No. I don't think he realizes I know who he is."

"That's a good thing," Ami breathed. "What can we do?"

The girls began whispering together about how they could protect Rei. Usagi wondered what could be done. It wasn't as though the jinja could be fortified. It wasn't just a matter of keeping her safe, it was about helping Jadeite too.

"This way," Rei said. "We can talk in here."

They entered a room with a low table to one side, surrounded by pillows. Usagi took Luna to the table and set her down, then settled onto a cushion and waited for the others to get comfortable. As soon as they were, she took over.

"Rei, is there any way for you to get him to come talk to you? Maybe while the rest of us are here? And is it possible he could be following you?"

"I'm not sure Usagi-chan. About any of it. I think he would probably talk to me, but I don't even know what to say to him. And it isn't like I can protect myself."

"Actually," Luna coughed, startling Ami and Rei alike, "there is a way you can protect yourself. Usagi, go one."

Reaching into her subspace pocket, Usagi pulled out the transformation pens she had been given. The one for Mars she handed to Rei, and the one for Mercury went to Ami. The rest she returned. "We still have to find the others," she reminded everyone.

"What others?" Ami asked.

"Well, we came up with a theory," Usagi told them. "All of us who are pulled toward the photo of one of the guys are connected to them. They were our husbands in a former life. So Rei, you and Jadeite were married. Ami, the same for you and Zoicite."

"What?" Rei screeched. Minako started rubbing her back soothingly.

Ami's mouth worked soundlessly, opening and closing, before there was a click of her teeth and she kept her mouth shut from sheer will, staring at Usagi incredulously. Usagi moved closer to her and patted her back in comfort, as Minako was trying to do for Rei. Ami was shaking.

"It will be alright," Usagi whispered to the bluenette. "I think maybe they will come and find us the way we are trying to find them. That could be why Jadeite is here. He might be drawn to Rei the way she's drawn to his picture."

"I don't understand any of this," Ami answered in a tiny voice.

"Hmm hmm," Luna coughed. "Let me start at the beginning." She stood and paced back and forth over the table. "We know we lived a long time ago. Arty and I woke up remembering certain things. We didn't die. Instead, we were put in some sort of pod and sent forward in time as we slept. Our memories are a bit fuzzy, but we do know that all of you had husbands. And in our last life, and in this, those husbands were kidnapped by the dark kingdom and filled with dark energy. They were turned against the ones they loved. I think they will be sent against you again. Metalia would truly enjoy the suffering it would cause them, and you."

"Who is Metalia?" Ami asked.

"She is the one behind the dark kingdom's queen. Beryl. Metalia isn't from this galaxy. She came here to conquer so long ago no one knows the exact date. But since then there have been three major wars against her. She won the last one. Queen Serenity sent us forward in time, killing herself in the process of making sure we all had a second chance," Artemis answered.

"So where does that leave us?" Rei asked. She shivered and rubbed her arms. "Do we have any way to save them?"

"I don't know yet," Luna said. "I feel like there is supposed to be something, but I can't remember it."

"The only two Senshi who knew of themselves before you girls are Haruka, who is Uranus, and Michiru, who is Neptune. Unfortunately, they are in England at the moment and can't come back right away without causing a lot of talk. They are both a bit famous and we can't afford that kind of attention," Artemis said, sounding very worried. "The four of you and the others who are drawn to the pictures will have to do this without them."

"Wait, there are other Senshi?" Usagi asked. Luna hadn't told her about them.

"I found them right after I woke up," Artemis admitted. "They took their transformation pens with them to England. I am in contact with them, but they just can't get away. Haruka has a race in a couple of days and Michiru is recording an album. There is just too much scrutiny right now."

"So, if we don't have them," Usagi murmured, "it will be up to us. If neither of them are drawn to one of the pictures, they aren't involved are they?"

"They are soulmates," Artemis explained. "They have no interest in boys."

"Good for them," Rei said, nodding her head. "They should be together if they're soulmates, no matter what people think."

"None of us will argue with you on that," Minako said. "Love is love. It shouldn't need to be qualified."

"Very true," Usagi agreed. "So, the two of you haven't transformed yet. Maybe Luna and Artemis could walk you through it."

"That's easy enough," Luna said, hopping down from the table. "Come here girls." When Ami and Rei had followed her into the center of the room, clutching the transformation pens, Luna explained. "Rei, you are connected to the planet Mars. That is why you are so in touch with fire. Hold up your transformation pen and say, 'Mars Power, Make Up.'" She turned to Ami. "You are bound to Mercury. You are connected to ice and fresh water. Hold up your pen and say, 'Mercury Power, Make Up.'"

Usagi and Minako ran to the door and the windows to make sure no one was close, then nodded to the girls. They both held up their transformation pens and said their phrases. Ami was surrounded by swirls of water, Rei by lines of flame. A few moments passed as their clothing was replaced by fuku and their socked feet with boots and high heels.

"You guys look awesome," Usagi crowed.

Ami, or Sailor Mercury, blushed, but Rei, who was now Sailor Mars, preened under the compliment. She looked excitedly down at herself while Ami still looked nervous.

"Okay, release your transformations," Artemis instructed. "We don't want you to be seen. You have to hide your secret identities carefully. Though there are a few who already know and will help you."

Usagi grinned at the girls as they returned to normal and came to the table. "That's very true. Naru, Umino, and Motoki have all learned the secret. They can help you with the occasional excuse, and are there for someone to talk to. All of them are very nice and I think everyone has met them at least once."

"I have," Ami murmured.

"Me too," Rei agreed. She frowned. "I can't keep this from my grandfather. Even if I wanted to, he would know very quickly. It might be best to tell him outright so we have an adult on our side."

Luna looked like she might argue, but Artemis laid his paw over hers. "I think it might be for the best. He can give the girls a safe place to train and sage advice."

"Alright, but no one else without a serious discussion, and make sure Jadeite isn't around when you tell him." Luna's ears twitched wildly.

"Speaking of Jadeite, what do I do now that I know he's here?"

"I don't know," Usagi said softly. "Maybe Minako could stay here with you, just in case. Her parents had to go to England for a few weeks. She's transformed before, so she knows how."

"That's probably a good idea. Ami, have you seen Zoicite around you?"

"No. I think Usagi would have been the first to know if I had."

* * *

Jadeite was working in the garden when he saw Endymion and Kunzite peering in through a window. Angrily he marched over to them, and caught sight of four girls and two cats around a table inside the room. Rei was among them. Again he felt pulled to her. All he could think of was getting a single kiss. It was driving him mad. Instead of staying to watch her, Jadeite dragged the others with him toward the little path in the woods.

"Are you trying to get caught?" he asked, pointing back to the window, where a blonde head was visible checking in each direction. "You could have been seen."

"I want to be seen," Endymion sighed. "I want to kiss her."

"Who?" Jadeite asked, jealousy stirring within him. "Rei is mine. I won't let you touch her!"

"No. Not Rei. Usagi. Sailor Moon."

"Is that why you came to OSA-P?" Jadeite asked, frowning. "I thought you were trying to take credit for my work."

"He wasn't," Kunzite assured him. "We were all sent to watch one of the girls. These are ours. Minako belongs to me."

"And Ami is mine," Zoicite added, leaning against the bole of a tree. None of them had noticed his arrival with all the testosterone flowing between them.

"Where are the others then?" Kunzite asked.

"Nephrite has found Makoto. Haruki has a lead on Setsuna. And little Shingo has been mooning over Hotaru for two days," Zoicite told them. "I think maybe we are drawn to them for a reason. Why just one of the Senshi for each of us?"

"They're our wives," Endymion said, looking back.

"What?" Jadeite asked, looking wild as he stared back at the building. "Why would the queen send us to kidnap them?"

"Pretty sure their love for us will make it easier to kidnap them," Zoicite answered. "It makes a sick sort of sense."

"Everything about Beryl is sick," Endymion muttered with a shiver.

Jadeite nodded. The queen had shown Endymion far too much interest. But something bothered him. "There was no talk of a Moon Senshi."

"We know," Kunzite answered. "We only learned the girls were our wives by listening to those cats. They think they need to save us."

"The question is then, are they strong enough to protect us from the Queen?" Zoicite asked.

"I think," Endymion murmured, "I could be wrong, but I think it's possible we can protect ourselves, especially if we are with the one we were married to before."

"All I want is a kiss," Zoicite murmured. He shook his head and turned back to them. "I didn't mean to say that," he muttered, blushing.

"No. That's alright," Jadeite told him, clapping him on the shoulder. "I feel the same way about Rei. I couldn't understand it, but if they are our wives it makes sense. Our souls must be pulled to theirs somehow."

"What do we do about it then?" Kunzite asked.

No one had an answer.

* * *

Setsuna smiled down at the young girl who was sitting alone. She had the flier out again, and was staring at it. Settling next to her, Setsuna put a hand on her shoulder. "I see you have an interest in one of the missing boys," she said. "I do too." She pointed to a picture of the red-haired teen. "This one. Kazuo Haruki."

"It doesn't make sense," the girl whispered. "Why do I feel like I know him? I dream about a dance with him, and a kiss."

"I do too," Setsuna admitted. She had to agree it was strange to have dreams about a boy she'd never met, but it felt right.

"So, what do we do about it?" the girl asked. "Um. I'm Hotaru, by the way."

"Setsuna. Pleased to meet you."

"And you. So, what do we do?"

"I think we should find the sister of the one you are interested in. She might have the answers we want."

"Or she might think we're crazy stalkers," Hotaru mumbled.

"I'm willing to take that chance if it means answers," Setsuna argued.

"Okay, but you do all the talking," Hotaru agreed. "I'm too nervous. Although, I might know someone who could help. Her name is Minako and she's very nice. I wonder if she's volunteering."

"How about we go down there together tomorrow?" Setsuna asked.

"Hai!" The younger girl looked excited.

* * *

Nephrite paced back and forth across Makoto's apartment. "I can find the other guys. Even though I'm not pulled to the dark kingdom anymore, I still have a sense of them, especially Endymion.

"Who is Endymion?" Makoto asked, pulling out the flier.

"This one. Chiba Mamoru," Nephrite pointed to the picture. The last I saw of him, he was following a girl with buns that had tails flowing from them down to her knees."

"Then we need to find him," Makoto urged. "That is Tsukino Usagi. She is the sister of Shingo and the cousin of Haruki. It's been all over the news."

"Neither of them remembers their families," Nephrite told her. "I couldn't remember mine until after you kissed me. I don't know what it means."

"Wait, you remember now?" Makoto asked.

"Hai. And now that I have my memories, I want the others to get theirs too."

"We might have an answer," she said excitedly. "You only changed after I kissed you."

"True," Nephrite answered. "So what, they just need to kiss and they'll remember?"

"Maybe. It's the only lead we have right now. Tomorrow we have to find Usagi."

"Then that is what we will do," Nephrite answered, feeling hopeful. He just knew there had to be a way to save the others.


End file.
